The Wraith (Dead By Daylight)
Death Battle Ideas So Far *The Wraith vs Venom *The Wraith vs. The Spy Battle Royales * Dead By Daylight Killer Battle Royale With The Killers * The Killers VS The Animatronics History Philip Ojomo came to this country with nothing more than hope for a new beginning. He was more than satisfied when he was initially offered a job at Autohaven Wreckers by a large muscular man named Azarov. Bribed cops would turn a blind eye to somewhat shady business conducted at the scrap yard by Azarov but Ojomo didn't mind. He knew that he couldn't expect a luxurious lifestyle without working hard over a long period of time. So he pretended like it didn't exist. He had seen criminal activity up close in his homeland and as long as he didn't get involved, he'd let things be the way they were. He just fixed cars and handled the crusher, something he was particularly fond of. A car went in and a small, metallic cube came out. It was not until one shadowed evening that he, just by accident, noticed the tiniest slight of blood coming from the back of one of the uncrushed cars. In silence, he slowly opened the trunk. Inside a young man, gagged with tied hands and panic filled eyes, clawed viciously at the walls attempting to escape what he surely thought was his executioner. With haste, Ojomo helped the man outside the trunk, using his makeshift pocket knife to free the kid's bonds. In fear, the victim took off running, knocking down a stack of tires and scattering a pile of food cans. He crashed against the locked door to the garage, thrashing violently like a wild animal in an attempt to flee. Phillip Ojomo could barely move when his superior, Azarov, decided just at that moment to check up on him, swinging wide open the same door sending the man crashing and sprawling to the floor. It took Azarov less than a few seconds to swiftly grab the boy's neck and to squeeze it and contort it until he stopped breathing altogether. Then, with unnatural calmness, Azarov picked him up and placed him back in the car's trunk and slammed the lid. And he told Ojomo to do his job like usual. And that's when it clicked with Phillip. He was never a car crusher nor a mainstream mechanic. The boy was initially right: Ojomo was his executioner. He had been crushing the victims of Azarov's twisted gang of criminals the whole time. Each new car, a new victim tucked away within the vehicle. It made too much sense. In anger, Ojomo lashed out. When Azarov turned his back, Ojomo grabbed a nearby crowbar. He swung the bent end at the back of Azarov's neck, lodging it between his collarbone and neck and pulled hard. Azarov crumpled under the assault and was knocked immediately unconscious. But Ojomo didn't stop. Aiming for the head, he bashed the crowbar against his former boss's skull again and again and again and again until all that was left was a wet mess of what could only be described as red flesh. That's all the shoddy security cameras captured before they cut out. By the time someone found Azarov, his spinal coloumn had been removed and the wet mess left behind of his head contained very limited amounts of skull fragments; most of it bizarrely removed. Phillip Ojomo from that point on simply vanished and was never seen again. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Phillip Ojomo *Age: ??? *Alignment: Evil *Height: 8 Foot (a little bit taller than The Trapper) *Weight: ??? *Region: Africa *Occupation: Killer from the realm of the Entity. Physicality * Strength ** Able to knock down survivours with only two hits. ** Able to carry grown men/women on his shoulder * Durability ** Might have been tortured by The Entity. This can be proven by his appearance. ** Can survive getting a pallet knocked onto his head. ** Can survive a deceasive strike. * Speed ** He is about faster than an average human being. ** Can strike at the same speed as the other killers. * Weaponry * Azarov’s Axe ** It’s huge. Being able to reach up to a survivour quicker. ** Created with car parts and even skeletal parts like a skull. ** Has some sharp edges. * Ancient Bell ** Gives him the ability to go invisible untill whenever he wants. ** The invisibility can be activated by ringing the bell, which he smacks it with his axe to make it ring. And it sounds like a funeral bell. ** Able to easily spy on his prey when activated. ** Can even make the bell silent. But the addon is limited. Powers *Invisibility *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed Feats *Has been killing for an eternity in the Entity's realm. *Didnt get caught murdering A. Azarov. *Is the best at stealth compared to the other killers. *Looks like a silhouette. Is designed for stealth. Flaws *His bell can give away his position. *While invisible, The Wraith’s Invisibility can wear off if a flashlight is pointed at his face. Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Dead by Daylight Characters